fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Soya
Soya is the Future Son of Tsuna Deagon, a master swordsman and also an powerful mage. Although his young, is magic is very powerful, and is sigil is also impressive. In the future, he is feared by dragons and he is know by the alias of " The Virtual Dimension Ninja". History Soya was born in the Apocalyptic Future, where dragons are now ruling the world, and the humanity is almost gone. He was raised by his mother, while his father died, when fighting with Zirconis. Because of this, Soya never meted his father and he can remember him, only by photographic he see. Soya was trained by Dragein and the two had a very close relationship, being like father and son, but the Future Dragein was assassinated by Atlas Flame. Soya ever had the dream to go in the past, to see the world that was once beautiful and fullfiled his dream, by seeing his father with is on eyes. But an travel in time, would require sigil, never revealing any vital information about him, because if he does, something can be changed in the future about him and he can even exist. Using is Dimension Magic, he succeeded in backing to the past, and when he arrived in a beautiful Fiore, he started is journey, by visiting Tsuna Deagon and trying to talk with Dragein. Personality Soya has an cheerful and charismatic personality, but he can be cold with humans ,just like his father. Also, he appears to have very childish humor and words. Soya doesn't like evil and he will purified all evil he finds in his way. He is also very arrogant, saying that no one can dodge his skills and that his abilities are the best of all. Appearance . Soya is a fifteen years old teenager with red and blue spiky hair, taken by his father and mother. He have red eyes like his mother and the shape are from his father. He wears the purple long scarf that Dragein, and has a Dark Tattoo on his right shoulder, he has also have a pair of red long bandages, that are finished in his fingers. He wears an green coat without sleeves and also an yellow fur bell. Finally he wears trousers with blue marks and a pair of dark shoes with red lines Dragon Force Soya's Tattoo is the mark of the group is in: The Dragon Force. It's a group created to be the main defense against the Dragons, and for many years, the group had completed missions successfully. Soya is the second strongest. Magic Dimension Magic: A Space-Time Lost Magic that can is used to do travels in time and can be used in combat, with the mage being capable of the teleportation. This magic can also granted the Mage the knowledge of any being, if he is from the past or the future, he can achieve transformations with great and new abilities. Teleportation: Soya can teleport by any side of the region, if he knows the points where he need to land. He also uses the spell in combats, to fight the opponents from a long or short distance. Virtual World: This Space-Time Spell can grant Soya the abilities to create a dimension of his own, where everything is at his command. Adult Form: Being a user of the Dimension Magic, Soya can achieve the Adult Form, gaining new and more fatal spells from is future self. Dragon Form: '''Soya can achieve the Dragon Form. The consequences to do this is very highs to become a full permanent dragon, but Soya could achieve with his knowledge and he can't become anymore. This form takes all of his magic when is used and can drive the user insane. ---- ''Scarf Magic'': A type of magic that grants the mage to have a enchanted and magical scarf that can be used by many purposes. '''Long Enforcer Scarf: The scarf extends to the point that is locked in the foe's throat, the scarf then starts to make pressure in the foe. Extend Scarf: The Scarf can extend when the mage wants to. Abilities Immense Knowledge: Soya as a great Knowledge of the world. He knows everything that happened in the past an it will happen in the future, thanks to his Dimension Magic. Expert Swordsman: Soya's Weapon is a long-Katana, forged by a Dragon's Tooth. He is an expert swordsman, being even better against the bests. Enchanted Flexibility: Soya as large flexibility, doing great moves in combat. Equipment Zaronbasha - His main sword. Forged with a Dragon's Tooth, this weapon is really hard to break or having any facture. Trivia - Soya Deagon was created by TsunaDeagonOC - Dimension Magic and Scarf Magic were created by TsunaDeagonOC - Soya's favorite passion is creating worlds. - Soya is inspired by the Soul Eater Character Black Star. - Soya's Tattoo is the mark of his group. - Soya desires to fight with Sting and Gajeel. Official Page http://tsunadeagonoc.deviantart.com/ Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Original Characters